No Not Father's Cravat
by Wispycandles
Summary: Laurent accidentally dirty his father's cravat. What will he do? Why did he remember a childhood memory? How would Virion react? Inspired by a scene from Ace Attorney investigations.


Virion remind me of Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series. Not by looks or personality, but their frilly cravat. From the game Ace Attorney Investigations, there was a scene where a child blows her nose on Edgeworth's cravat. So I ask myself a question, could the same thing happen to Virion? Maybe not, but what about future Virion, father of Laurent. This story is basically about Laurent accidently dirtying his father's cravat and remembering a childhood memory. This would contain a few references from the game like the future past 3 and summer scramble.

I hope you would enjoy this. I would glady enjoy some reviews even if it point's out a few grammar mistakes. This story is inspired by Ace Attorney Investigations by Capcom.

* * *

><p>Laurent is walking around and surveying camp, but unexpectedly it started to rain down hard. Everyone outside of shelter scurry into their tents to escape the rain. Laurent, looking for his tent, accidentally slip on a pile of mud. He is still standing up, but that slip cause his hat and glasses to fall off of his head and fall down to the mud. At a fast pace, he look for his glasses. When he manage to retrieve them, he put them on after wiping them. There is still mud on them and it dirty his face. He ignore the fact of his muddy glasses to get his precious mother's hat and run toward "his" tent through his blurred vision. As soon he is inside the tent, he take off the muddy objects and place them on a near empty table. In his blurry vision, he search around the tent for something to wipe the mud off. He found a long piece of white cloth and use it to wipe the mud off his face then his hat and glasses.<p>

"There. That will do." He put on his glasses and adjust his vision. He look around and realize this is not his tent. It's actually his parents tent. If look around then at the cloth he is holding. It's not any regular piece of cloth, it's his father's, Virion, cravat.

"Father's cravat... I dirtied it... Again." Laurent felt embarrassed and angered at himself. The first time, he dirtied his father's cravat was when he was little. Laurent suddenly remember that incident.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Mother! Father!" Laurent wake up from his nap because of a sudden nightmare. His face is covered in sweat and tears, he tremble in fear that the dream might come true, and he break into soft sobs. He heard footsteps coming near to the door of his room. Laurent, looking for safety, hide under the bed. The door open slowly and someone call his name.<p>

"Laurent?" Said Virion. Laurent recognize his voice. He get out of his hiding place, run toward him, and embrace his legs.

"Oof!.. Laurent, it is fine. I have arrived." Virion pat his back to calm him down. Laurent release his embrace and look up to his father saying "I have nightmare about you and mother being killed by a monster." Virion kneel down to give direct and speak calmly.

"Don't fret, Laurent. We are here and we will always be with you." Laurent sniff and said "okay..." Virion look at his wet face and reach inside his pocket for a handkerchief. He gently speak to him again.

"Now then, let's dry those tears and give you something to blow your nose." Laurent look at his father then his cravat. He go near the neckwear and-

"HONK!" He blow his nose on it. Virion is surprised enough to scream.

"Ack! No! Not my cravat!"

* * *

><p>Laurent shake his head to stop thinking about that embarrassing moment. He question himself about why he is suddenly remembering that memory. He think of many plans to handle this situation. He could wash it. He could tell his father the truth. He pace around until-<p>

"Why it is such a bad timing for it to rain hard." Virion said while he walk inside his own tent. He look at Laurent and how muddy his lower cloak is. Laurent hide the cravat behind his back.

"Laurent? Ah, I see. You are taking shelter from the rain."

"Indeed." Laurent finally agree to tell his father. "Father, I have something to discuss with you." He said calmly.

"Ahh... Young love. I remember when I ask for your mother's hand in marriage. Laurent, if you need any advice of love? I will gladly help." Virion said with a smile. Laurent blush with a painful expression on his face.

"No, thank you father. I have something else to discuss." Laurent show the dirtied cravat to him. Virion looks at his cravat in shock and is utterly speechless. He take the cravat and examine it. Laurent explain his situation: "My sincerest apologies father. My glasses and hat are muddy when I slipped on some mud. I thought I ran into my tent, but instead it's yours. I couldn't see well and mistake your cravat as a regular piece of cloth. I clean up the mud with it. I dirtied it again..." Virion listen to that last sentence carefully.

"Again?" Virion repeat that word. Laurent realize his mistake and correct himself.

"Actually, it is not your cravat, but my original father's cravat. When I was young, I sneeze into his cravat because I was crying from a nightmare." Laurent realize why he remember that memory. "Excuse me father." He walk toward his hat and reach inside. He take something from it and walk back to his confused father. Laurent show the object to Virion. "I always keep this under my hat." He hand the object to him. It's a cravat, but the exact same cravat.

"Laurent, is this?" He ask sadly.

"I bury you body, but I keep this as a memento."

"A memento of me? What about your mother's wedding ring? Isn't that another memento of me?" Virion ask

"I meant a memento of my nobility as heir of ... House Virion." Virion felt sad yet proud when he hear Laurent say that. Virion smile and give the cravat back.

"Laurent, I must not take this from you."

"Please, I insist. This is your cravat." Laurent argue

"No Laurent, it is yours." Virion place his dirty cravat down. "I suppose I could ask Cherche or Miriel to see if she can remove the mud from mine. But I do have a question, though."

"A question?" Laurent ponder a little from his father's statement. Virion ask his question.

"How come you never wear it, but instead you hide it under your hat?" Laurent has an embarrassing look on his face and hesitate.

"I never know... How to put it on?" He said

"May I? Vision ask while holding his hand out. Laurent hand the cravat back. Virion take the cravat and with a few simple steps to gently wrap the cravat on Laurent's neck. When he is finished tying, Virion get a mirror and show it to Laurent.

"Ahh~ look at yourself. You wear it like a true noble." Laurent look into the mirror and smile.

"Thank you, father."


End file.
